Things she'll never say
by Arihdni
Summary: [Ot5 x sakuno] entren bajo su riesgo, no hay nada de feo o grave, solo entren los fans del hete y a quien les caiga bie Sakuno. Quedan Advertidos. Abstenerse yaoilovers, es por su bien


**Things she'll never say**

**Por **_Arihdni_

ununununununu

Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno, tengo 23 años, nacida y criada en Japón. Por ahora, eso es lo básico para mí y para ustedes.

Las demás cosas no son tan interesantes. Mis padres son Ryuzaki Tohru y Mizusu, ellos casi nunca estaban en casa así que mi abuela Ryuzaki Sumire, decidió tenerme consigo, hasta que ellos sentaran cabeza y dejaran tanto de preocuparse de su trabajo. Eso a mí, me tiene sin cuidado; estoy acostumbrada. Además fue gracias a una vieja amiga y a mi abuela por las cuales no me sentí tan sola. Pero si con problemas de socialización y personalidad.

Tuve una primaria bastante normal, una secundaria interesante y un bachillerato casi desastroso. Y la universidad… fue bastante rápida.

Soy una persona que carece de talentos y bondades. Soy muy torpe y atolondrada, adiciónenle a eso el hecho que suelo ser tímida y a veces tartamudeo.

Cómo verán soy una persona simplona y que pasarían por alto incluso si la tuviera frente a sus narices.

Al menos para ellos no…

Para cinco hombres fui algo diferente…

A pesar de mi personalidad y defectos, ellos me recibieron en sus vidas y yo los recibí en la mía a cada uno.

Tuve un primer amor. Creo que para nadie es un secreto que era Echizen Ryoma. El príncipe del tenis, y el sueño de toda colegiala. Pero quizás no fue un amor como tal, pero un gusto, casi una obsesión. No obstante, en ese tiempo era un reto y pérdida de tiempo obtener su atención. El amor de él en ese instante era la Señora Tenis.

A veces me río de eso, y el conmigo.

Tuve que dejarlo pasar, ya lo ameritaba. Pero siempre siguió en mi mente.

Luego le siguieron dos amores simultáneos.

También relacionados con el tennis.

Fuji Syusuke y Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Seres muy opuestos.

Syusuke siempre con su eterna sonrisa y enigmática mirada cerrada. Apuesto y gentil. Un senpai maravilloso. El príncipe azul de toda chiquilla. Tiene su modo particular de disfrutar las cosas y de querernos, pero poco a poco nos hemos ido adaptando a él.

Kunimitsu, casi un hermano mayor para mí. Allegado a mi familia gracias a la abuela. Siempre tan callado y severo, pero siendo el capitán de su equipo, era el pilar de seigaku y debía se fuerte tanto en apariencia y espíritu, no lo culpaba.

Junto a estos tres, también a medida que el equipo al cual apoyaba incondicionalmente, fui conociendo a otros jugadores, pero ellos ya eran más superficial. Atobe Keigo de Hyotei, era hipnotizante con su belleza y arrogancia, hasta yo caí con esos encantos, él era la propia Diva. Pero Keigo no es solo arrogante o narcisista (lo es y en todo el sentido de las palabras), siempre da lo mejor de si y lo deja bien claro; de una manera muy suya nos hace saber que se preocupa por sus amigos.

Y también conocí (ví de lejos) a Sanada Genichirou, tanta rectitud, determinación y lealtad, me dejó impresionada. Jamás había visto una mirada tan fuerte y dura, por un momento provoca alejarse de él lo más pronto posible. Pero tras ello, Genichirou es alguien muy amable y comprensivo.

Fueron amores a primera vista. Amores que quise conocer a mayor profundidad, solo para saciar mi curiosidad, y llegar a entenderlos.

Todos tenían tres cosas en común: determinación, carisma y tenis.

Tal vez por eso el destino me hizo ver a este deporte de una manera diferente, por eso me ha llegado a interesar tanto…Aunque sea pésima en él. Amo a ese deporte también, por mi propia cuenta.

Lo amo. Los amo.

Muchos nos califican como desadaptados y enfermos.

Fui abandonada por mis "amistades" por eso.

Por ser capaz de amar a tantos hombres por igual. No quiero herir a ninguno, no podía ser tan cruel y elegir solo a uno. Siendo a esos 5 hombres los que amo.

Me separaron de ellos por un tiempo. Mi abuela lo hizo. Estaba algo frustrada y asustada con toda esa situación. Yo le dije que no se preocupara, que ninguno de nosotros tenía inconveniente, que estábamos juntos por voluntad propia. Más su única respuesta fue aislarme de ellos. La abuela estaba tan confundida que llegó a expresarse terriblemente de Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu, a quien no solo consideraba como otro nieto pero como un hijo.

Eso me dolió. Y le dolía más a ella, de eso estaba segura.

Fui aislada. Pero no por mi abuela. Lo hice yo misma, por mi voluntad. Me negaba a hablar con quien fuese incluso hasta con mi abuela. No podía llamarlos ni saber de ellos. Estaba preocupada por mi quinteto de hombres. Estuve tan deprimida que, hasta tuve ganas de morir. Quería morir. Era un impulso.

Fue ahí cuando sentí ese horrible remolino, me sentía pesada, sentía que me hundía. Y me alegré. Ya que si iba estar sola, entonces prefería que la muerte me llevase con ella. Vi luz, mucha luz… y luego oí mi nombre siendo llamado con insistencia. Tan rápido apareció la luz, tan rápido desapareció. Mi sorpresa fue… verlo.

Kunimitsu, había venido por mí. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado, esa expresión tan nunca antes vista llenaba sus facciones.

"tonta! Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así" eso fue lo que me dijo y me sentí como una niña traviesa regañada. Pero lo importante era que el estaba ahí y los demás no tardaron en llegar. Sentía que la felicidad y mi alma regresaban, verme acogida en cada par de brazos, incluyendo los de mi abuela. Sonreí y ella a mi, inclinó su cabeza en señal de entendimiento, y le agradecí con toda mi alma. Ella sabe que soy feliz y que estoy segura, ellos nunca dejarían que algo malo me pasara.

Igual yo nunca permitiría que algo horrible les sucediera.

Y hoy estamos aquí, bien lejos de Japón, por una temporada. En una de las tantas islas privadas de Keigo (quien sabe si es dueño de medio mundo, no me extrañaría). Observando el bello paisaje tropical y sintiendo la fresca brisa marina.

Puedo ver como los chicos disfrutan de esto. Syusuke parece disfrutar de cada detalle, fotografiándolos; de vez en cuando apunta su cámara hacia mí, tomando la respectiva foto. Le encanta hacer eso. Me sonríe y sigue con su trabajo. Keigo postrando su magnífica belleza (según él) hacia el sol, y broncearse. El solitario Genichiro, haciendo su debida meditación con sus ejercicios respiratorios, y disfrutando de la callada naturaleza del lugar. Y por último, mis secretamente favoritos: Ryoma y Kunimitsu, caminando juntos de la mano (Que bellos u ), hablando "alegremente", dentro de los parámetros de ambos. Sienten mi mirada, Kunimitsu se gira y sonríe levemente (LEVEMENTE), haciendo señas de que bajara del balcón de la casa.

No quería hacerlo… pero Mitsu lo pedía, no se obtenía nada bueno si le negabas algo… lo digo por experiencia. En realidad, Keigo y Syusuke se habían tomado la molestia de comprar un bañador nuevo para mi (sin mi consentimiento), según y que para agraciarme aún más… tontos bisexuales. Me habían dicho plana indirectamente.

Un bañador de dos piezas, color marfil, con la parte superior decorada con faralaes y vuelos…Solo a ellos, y conociendo esos gustos, me late que fue elección de Atobe Keigo. Ya llegando abajo para encontrarme con ellos y saludarlos suavemente, Keigo se levantó de su silla extensible para mirarme. Por mas embelesante que sea esa sonrisa, puede ser muy traviesa, y ni se diga cuando algo le sale justo como él quiere.

"Ves, ahora pareces un dulce" Me sonrojé, no puedo evitarlo, es algo nervioso y genético. Escuché el sonido de varios clikeos, de una cámara y Syusuke atrás tomando fotos, divertido sin duda.

"Que bueno, te gustó y te sentó!" dijo con alegría. Hasta el mismo Gen se ha desconcentrado solo para verme, aprobando con su mirada, me senté a su lado y él me acercó a su regazo. Me encanta estar con ellos, con todos. Cuando alguno se va o todos se marchan a atender otros asuntos no puedo evitar sentirme sola. Muy sola. Pero siempre regresan, gustosos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

El sol naranja se posa ya sobre el horizonte ocultándose y despidiéndose del mar y de ese día que se transformaría en noche. La brisa cálida ahora trae consigo el viento nocturno, seductor y frío que acariciaba las hojas y los cuerpos de los actuales habitantes de la isla. Seis personas se encontraban en el balcón de la casa, apreciando un lindo espectáculo del universo.

Ya la templada noche hacía acto de presencia con una ocasional brisa fría que se escurría. Sakuno se abrazó al sentir la fría corriente rozar sus hombros, alborotando sus cabellos y el vestido ligero de veraneo. Frotó sus manos en sus brazos, creando un poco de calor. Unos brazos la tomaron desde atrás brindándole más calor, ella sonriendo solo aceptó los brazos del joven de cabellos negros verdosos que también depositaba pequeños besos.

"Anou… si yo les pidiera que renunciaran al tenis, lo harían?" fue la suave pregunta de la muchacha castaña. Su voz se oía apagada…y seria. Un momento de silencio hizo acto de presencia. Fue tenso, pensó que había dicho algo estúpido, que después la rechazaran, pensó tanta cosa horrenda que hiciera que ellos se alejaran sin compasión de su lado.

Una cálida mano se posó en esbelta de ella, apretándola con cariño. "No lo haríamos, Sakuno-chan" dijo Syusuke con su típica sonrisa. El abrazo detrás de ella se fortaleció, reconfortante.

"Aunque sea una de las tantas cosas más importantes para nosotros, no lo haríamos" afirmó Genichiro.

"Ni siquiera por ti, Sakuno" agregó Keigo quedamente, tomando la otra mano de ella.

Sakuno gachó la cabeza, aliviada al obtener una respuesta…pero…

"Entiendo…pero…Por qué?"

"Porque tu nunca nos pedirías eso" fue la inmediata respuesta y definitiva de Tezuka, la miraba a los ojos.

"Mada Mada dane, Ryuzaki" agregó Ryoma con tono petulante. Obteniendo una sonrisa y un sonrojo de ella.

Era unánime. La conocían bien, sabían cuanto ella les amaba. Esta fue una de las mejores decisiones. Y mientras era cargada por su príncipe y llevada a la habitación de todos, no pudo evitar abrazarse más al hombre que la llevaba. No le importaba si fuese Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Sanada o Atobe. Ella solo le pertenecía a ese quinteto que se amaban de igual forma. Y quería sentirlos a cada uno de ellos, y hacerlos felices. Ese era objetivo. Su razón de vida.

¿Dejar el tenis? Esa era una cosa que jamás diría.

**Función Terminada…**

Y eso fue todo para este fic, dedicado al Ot5 y a Sakuno, mi favorita de pot.

Bueno! Yo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esto lo hago pq me gusta este sexteto XDD!!!

Dejen sus reviews, diciendo cosas bonitas , pq el que me diga una cosa fea…. Mejor y cuiden ese Messenger ok?!

Chaito!


End file.
